


This world Inverted

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Magnus Bane, Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane’s Cat eyes, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: Magnus has to tell Alec what he really is.





	This world Inverted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vic/gifts), [pbhxtta](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pbhxtta).



> Prompts.
> 
> ‘follow up to the alternate universe episode and what happened with malec afterwards’  
> And  
> ‘this world inverted malec; alec finding out magnus is a warlock when he sees him very obviously use magic, with magnus awkwardly and unsuccessfully trying to deny it.’

They had been dating for a month and Magnus still hadn’t told Alec he was a warlock, there was no good way of doing it.

Alec had almost caught him casting a spell the other day. He poorly made an excuse but he’s still pretty sure Alec can tell there something up. There was another problem, Alec was ready for the next step.  _The sex step._ __ _ ~~~~ ~~~~_.

There was no way Magnus could keep his glamour up. He’s far to out of practice. 

~~~~

Thing with Magnus were odd. 

For one Alec was pretty sure he was in love with introverted man.

Second, the man in question had magical powers of some sort.

He was bad at hiding it, Alec caught him cast a spell of some sort then coming up with a stupid excuse that Alec faked believing. 

The thing was he really like Magnus so he decided that they were going to talk about this like adults, another thing was that he kept evading the next step not that Alec wanted to push him to do something he was uncomfortable with but Magnus seemed to enjoy everything until they got a little bit heavier then it’s like someone hit him.

Tonight Alec was going to confront him.

~~~~

“Hey, I’m here.” Alec called into the apartment searching for Magnus.

“One second!” 

Alec sat down on the couch and out came Magnus, they were having a night in so Magnus was wearing a big Queen hoodie that left everything to the imagination he paired it with loose pyjama pants. 

Alec’s heart melted looking at the smaller male.

Magnus plopped down next to Alec and cuddled into his chest while he put Netflix. 

“So I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What?”

“You’re not all human are you?”

“Excuse me?!” Magnus looked hurt and scared.

“Why would you assume that?!”

“Because I’ve seen you do magic.”

Magnus tensed.

“I’m sorry.” Magnus looked shameful sad, Alec horrible he never meant to hurt Magnus he was honestly perfect.

“Baby, don’t be okay? I don’t what you are or where your from, I care about you.” He leaned forward and kissing Magnus gently with love clearly present.

The kissed started getting more heated as they stayed for longer Alec split their lips leaving both breathless, Alec continued kissing all the exposed skin he saw. Sucking hickeys all over Magnus’ golden neck.

Beautiful breathtaking moans slipped from Magnus’ lips, putting Alec into overdrive he let his hands slide down to Magnus’ ass, Alec had wanted to touch that perfect body for a month.

Magnus wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist.

“Bedroom.” Alec didn’t need to be told twice as he scooped up Magnus hand still tightly on Magnus’ waist as he walked them to the bedroom.

He threw Magnus onto the bed and started kissing him again, he started to pull off Magnus’ hoodie and kiss up his toned chest. When he suddenly jerked away.

“What Did I do something wrong?”

“No such thing.”

“Then do you not want this?” 

“No- I mean yes.”

“Then what’s wrong?”

“Just; sometimes I lose control.”

Magnus turned around to show the most beautiful eyes Alec had ever seen.

“Magnus they’re beautiful, you’re beautiful.” He hold Magnus face in his hand.

Magnus leaned forward and restarted the making out. Alec gladly continued pining Magnus underneath him. 

He removed the rest of their clothes, he looked down and realized how vunerable Magnus was right now.

Completely naked, true eyes showing while writhing under Alec waited for his next move. He needed this to be perfect.

“Where’s the lube?” 

Magnus waved his hand and a bottle of lube appeared.

“Do you want a condom too? Because warlocks can’t get any sicknesses so I’m good.” Magnus explains.

Alec couldn’t lie, it was super hot that there was nothing between him and Magnus their first time together.

Alec opened the cap and poured a generous amount of lube into his hand, his index finger slowly started circling the pink rim until the first knuckle sank in. 

Magnus moaned at the feeling, it’s had been a while since he’d been with someone.

Once Alec was fully in Magnus he started to slowly add a second digit, scissoring him open until he found the spot.

Magnus’ moans of pleasure filled the room as Alec kept pumping that spot.

When Magnus was completely ready Alec lined up with the quivering hole and sunk in, both men moaning.

“A-Alexander start— m-moving.”

Alec started slowly moving his hips very gently, as to not hurt Magnus.

“Harder!”

With that Alec completely changed paces, the sound of skin slapping skin filling the room, Magnus was moaning as every thrust hit his prostate. It’s didnt take long for either to come.

Magnus spilt on his and Alec’s chests and Alec came deep in Magnus with a deep animalistic grunt.

When Alec pulled out Magnus snapped his fingers and they were both clean, “So your a warlock?” 

“Yeah, I’m half human, half demon. That’s not weird right?” Magnus was clearly joking.

Alec pulled him to his chest so the smaller male was tucked under his chin. 

“It’s kinda weird, but don’t worry I like you.”


End file.
